jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek26/Smocza akademia
Troche informacji : right '-bedą zagadki i wyzwania!!' '-jest nowa bohaterka Marta' '-są dwie nocne furie' '-wszystko jest tak samo ale prawie jak w pierwszej częśći' '-to chyba wszystko i miłego czytania!!' 'Początek zdarzeń' Perspektywa Czkawki Siemanko jestem czkawka.Wiem,głupie imie ale odstrasza gnomy i trolle.Mam dwóch przyjaciół Marte i Pyskacz.Marta jest tak jak ja ma 15 lat a Pyskacz sam nie wiem.Mieszkamy na wyspie Berk.Wiele tu zachodów słońca,jest surowe jedzenia,jedynie co przeszkadza to....smoki.Porywają wszystko co idzie zjeść i jest z mięsa. -nie powiedziałeś o swoim ojcu-marta -i charakterze-pyskacz -a pozwolicie dokończyć?-czkawkathumb|302px -tak nie zapomnij co lubisz jeszcze-marta -okej!!-czkawka Mój ojciec to wódz wyspy,jest szanowany i wszyscy są z niego dumni.Napewno myślicie że jestem silny,umiem władać młotem,mieczem czym sie da....ale niestety zawiedziecie się.Jestem ofermą całej wioski.Umiem rysować i pracować w kuźni,pyskacz nazywa mnie nawet mistrzem -i zapomniałeś powiedzieć o tym że łatwo wpakowujesz się w kłopoty-pyskacz -charakter poprosze jak można-marta -dobrze-czkawka Jestem -spokojny-marta -mądry-pyskacz -przyjacielski-marta -nie umiesz usiedzieć w miejscu-pyskacz - i jesteś uparty jak osioł-marta -ha!!-pyskacz -pożar!!-wiking -sączysmark lewo!!śledzik prawo,bliźniaki tył, ja przód-astrid -astrid....-czkawka -zakochał sie-marta -masz racje-pyskacz-a ty gdzie idziesz? -no daj mi się wykazać!-czkawka -nie!nie umiesz władać młotem ani machać toporem a siatką ?nie umiesz rzucać!-pyskacz -no ale to moge rzucać za mnie-czkawka I przypadkowo strzeliłem siatką w wikinga -ups...-czkawka -pyskacz chodź!!-wiking thumb|398px -już ide!!-pyskacz Poszli.Musze sie dowiedzieć czmu marta wyjezdża -czemu wyjeżdżasz?-czkawka -na pogrzeb od wujka-marta -no ale pyskacz też jedzie?-czkawka -no tak,sam mnie nie puśći-marta - i zostane sam jak palec-czkawka -powodzenia-marta Mam pomysł -a moge jechać z wami?-czkawka -eee....zapytaj się ojca i pyskacza-marta Pyskacz przyszedł -pyskacz moge jechać z wami na pogrzeb?-czkawka I zrobiłem mine zbitego pieska -oo... i jak sie nie sprzeciwić takiej minie?jedziesz-pyskacz -Tak!!!-czkawka -czkawka opisz jeszcze paczke przeciwpożarową-marta Astrid jest piękna,umie władać toporem jak nikt inny,ale zato jest niedostępna.Sączysmark -całuje mięśnie i podrywa astrid-marta -czym kończy się sierpowym lub kopniakiem-pyskacz Bliźniaki thorson -szpadka i mieczyk-marta -są niemądrzi i wgłowie tylko demolka-czkawka Śledzik jest mądry,zna całą księge na pamięć i jest lepszy w teori niż w -praktyce-pyskacz - i jaki jest?-marta -puszysty-czkawka -ostrzenie na zaraz!!-pyskacz -nocne furie!!!-wiking Bum -nigdy nie zabierają owiec-marta -nigdy nie chybiają-czkawka -pomioty stworzone z śmierći i burzy-pyskacz -pyskacz!!!potrzebujemy pomocy!!-stoik -ide!!!wy zostajecie,zostajecie-pyskacz Poszedł -chodź 'zestrzelimy te furie-czkawka -to troche zły pomysł-marta -weź maszyne i choć za mną!-czkawka Perspektywa Marty Co on znowu planuje?Nigdy mu się to nie uda,zestrzelić nocnych furii chyba że dobrze obliczy i poczeka. Kłopoty i zmiana planów -to sie nie uda!-marta Zatrzymał się i postawił maszyne.Dał ręce na ramiona i powiedział -uda się-czkawka -ale powiedziałeś że aż się uśmiałeś-marta -dobra chodź tam!-czkawka -cały on-marta -dobra wyceluj i ustaw dobrze-czkawka Perspektywa Czkawki Musi się udać,musi!!! -patrz tam są!-marta Strzeliły w wieże obronną -teraz!-czkawka Wrzaskły i sleciały -udało się...-czkawka -czy ktoś to widział?-marta -koszmar ponocnik!!!-czkawka -AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-dwójka Perspektywa Stoika Znowu ta dwójka wpakowała się w kłopoty -przytrzymaj śmiertnikija ide po naszą dwójke-stoik Nawet na chwile ich nie idzie zostawić.Ale czekaj....Czkawka napewno namówił marte bo nie wierze że chciała to zrobić Perspektywa Marty -ja tam się chowam,jakby co to pomoge-marta -jasne-czkawka Schowaliśmy się ale ponocnik chciał czkawke zamiast mnie -musze odwrócić uwage-marta Wziełam kamyk i rzuciłam -co ty robisz?-czkawka -odwracam uwage!-marta Nie zwrócił uwagi na kamyk -a!!!!-stoik Teraz się zacznie,wódz wypędził ponocnika ale głowa tego słupa spadła i przecieła siatke gdzie były śmiertniki -uciekamy?-czkawka -Ekhm...co wyśćie narobili?!smoki porwały całe zapasy!-stoik -no ale jak widze smoka to mam ochote go zabić-czkawka -w dodatku strzeliliśmy w nocne furie!tym razem się udało-marta -marta!czkawka ja tu mam całą osade do wyżywienia-stoik -niektórym to by się przydała dieta-marta -pyskacz zaprowadz ich do domu-stoik -jasne-pyskacz Perspektywa Pyskacza Te dzieciaki to nie usiedzą w miejscu -ale żeśćie nam pomogli-sączysmark -przymknij sie!-pyskacz Marta już jest wdomu,szkoda że nie ma rodziców,kiedyś tu była jedna ale ją porwano a najgorsze to że to była siostra czkawki.Czkawka nawet o tym nie wie.Jesteśmy już pod domem wodza -mówie ci,jest na mnie zły!czy ty wogule mnie słuchałeś?-czkawka -tak,a stoik nie jest na ciebie zły,poprostu przemęczony pracą-pyskacz -jest na mnie zły chodźby dali mu zamało wędliny w kanapce,"kierowniku prosiłem dzieciaka z mięśniami jak golonka a nie jak kośći po kurczakach"-czkawka -nie histeryzuj,poprostu przestań się wygupiać-pyskacz -ja poprostu chce być jak wy-czkawka Perspektywa Czkawki Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć w domu lece po marte i idziemy szukać nocnych furii.Jeszcze chwile i jestem -marta!pójdziemy szukać naszych zdobyczy?marta?-czkawka Drzwi były otwarte?Weszłem i widziałem karteczke na stole "Czkawka poszłam szukać nocnych furii jak chcesz to biegnij na początek lasu" -a na mnie to już nie można poczekać?-czkawka Poleciałem a po drodze wziołem swój notatnik.Widziałem była przyciśnięta toporem do drzewa przez bliźniaków -szpadka mieczyk!!!demolka w waszych domach!!-czkawka -biegnijmy siostra!!-mieczyk -marta?co oni ci zrobili? i co chcieli?-czkawka -nic nie chceili,tylko pobawić się...-marta -chodź po nasze zdobycze-czkawka Po drodze była troche niespokojna -czemu taka jesteś?-czkawka -jaka?niespokojna?-marta -coś się stało,ja to wiem-czkawka -poprostu ta wioska gdzie wujek zmarł została spalona przez drago!nikt nie przeżył,nawet dzieci małe-marta -współczuje-czkawka Perspektywa Marta '-'''idziemy już tak pół godziny i gdzie to jest!!!aaa!!!-marta Przewróciłam się i poturlałam się z górki -Marta!żyjesz?-czkawka -jasne że.....-marta Widziałam dwie nocne furie bez lotki i złapane w siatke -co sie stało....-czkawka Później przechwalanie się i blabla bla najgorzej było jak czkawka wypuśćił swojego a ja swojego.Rykneły na nas -czemu swojego nie zabiłeś?-marta -widziałem w jego oczach to samo co ja mam-czkawka-a ty? 'frame|Pyszotka profil:)hehe:)' -to samo....-marta Na śmierć i życie -marta,asstrid zaopiekujcie się szczerbatkiem-czkawka -spokojnie,pomożemy przecież-dziewczyny '''Perspektywa Czkawki' Dziewczyny bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły.Marta odkryła że doskonale strzela z łuku.A ja?ja nareszcie nauczyłem się rzucać siatką.Astrid wszystko zawdzięczamy. -czkawka!idź szybko na arene,wreszcie zabijesz smoka!-pyskacz -powodzenia-astrid -jesteśmy w pogotowiu-marta Dodały mi troche otuchy a najbardziej astrid....może kiedyś zostaniemy małżenstwem? -czas zacząć!-stoik Podeszłem do regału z broniami i z tarczą.Wybrałem sztylet i tarcze. -ja bym wybrał młot-stoik szeptem Wypuśćili już ponocnika.Najpierw szukał wyjśćia do ucieczki,później dopiero zaczaił że mam znim walczyć.Wypuśćiłem tarcze i sztylet z ręki -co on robi?-wiking -one nie są takie jak nam sie wydaje-czkawka Tata troche był zdenerwowany -można je oswoić-czkawka -zabrać go-stoik Ponocnik jeszcze mi nie zaufał,patrzył na mój chełm który odrazu rzuciłem -nie-czkawka -zabrać go!-stoik Walnął młotem o dach areny -aaa.!!-czkawka Zaczął mnie gonić i strzelać ogniem -czkawka-dziewczyny Perspektywa Astrid Przez wodza wpadł w parapaty -szybko wejdź!-astrid Otworzyłam toporem kraty -biegne po tarcze-marta -leć po łuk-astrid -niestety nie ma tu łuku,nowa zasada wodza,ponoć za "łatwo" się zabija smoki-marta -uważaj-astrid Prawie dostałaby ogonem smoka -dzięki,będziemy odciągac uwage na trzy okej?-marta -jasne-astrid Odciągałyśmy uwage na trzy z czkawką aż stoik przyszedł i tylko ja i marta ,czkawka niestety...nie zdążył -czkawka!-astrid -o nie!czkawka!szczerbatek!-marta Szczerbatek strzelił w kraty i osłonił czkawke przed ponocnikiem.Gdy dym wyniósł się z areny każdy widział nocną furie.Ciekawe gdzie jest od marty.Ponocnik uciekł a szczerbatek dalej broni swojego pana.Musi uciekać! -szczerbatek uciekaj!!słyszysz?uciekaj bo będzie źle!-czkawka Perspektywa Marty Szczerbatek przyleciał a Furia?Prosze odynie!!niech nic jej nie jest!!Szczerbatek zaatakował stoika i prawie strzelił plazmą gdyby nie czkawka.Po wszystkim mordke uwięziona a czkawke i mnie zaniesiono do twierdzy. -co wyśćie zrobili?!-stoika-upokoryliśćie mnie! -gdybyś tylko wiedział!!-czkawka -spędzał więcej czasu z czkawką jak inni ojcowie-marta -dowiedziałbyś sie o....-czkawka -o czym!!!-stoik -o smoczym leżu!!-czkawka -czkawka!-marta -jednak tam byliśćie?-stoik -ale to nie my!-marta -to szczerbatek i...-czkawka -cicho!!ta bestia was tam doprowadziła....sączyślin!!przygotuj wszystkich na wojne do smoczego leża!!-stoik -ale tato!!przynajmniej raz byś mnie posłuchał-czkawka Odpychnął swojego syna jak jak nie wiem co! -nie jesteś już moim synem ani wikingiem-stoik Z nerwów rzuciłam sztyletem w drzwi -jeśli wyjdziesz!nie jesteś już dobrym ojcem,mężem ani synem!!tak wiem o matce czkawki!!spotkałam ją kiedyś-marta -zamknij sie!!-stoik Wyciągnął sztylet i rzucił we mnie,dalej film sie urwał Pers.czkawki -nienawidze ciebie!!-czkawka A on tylko poszedł dalej,naszczęśćie astrid przyszła a w dodatku furia przyleciała. -co sie stało?Marta?-astrid -szybko!podobno ślina nocnych furii ma lecznicze dary,furia,liż!-czkawka Polizała dalej nic -Gothi,lece po gothi!-czkawka Poleciałem,najpierw się bała wejść na smoka ale później poradziła się z lękiem. Next! -jesteśmy!!-czkawka -to dobrze,bicie serca jest nie regularne-astrid Gothi napisała coś i przetłumaczył śledzik który został ocucony -macie....bandaże,wode i coś okropnego dla niej?ale w zapachu-śledzik -mamy,macie-szpadka i mieczyk Perspektywa Astrid Owijałam czym szybciej tym lepiej,to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka ona mnie rozumie a nawet zdradziła że kiedy ja gasiłam pożar to czkawka patrzył na mnie jak wilk na mięso. -czym moge ją ocucić?woda!!-czkawka Rzucił wodą ale nie pomogło... -astrid co ciebie zawsze ocuci?-śledzik -jak sączysmark mnie podrywa-astrid Nienawidze go za to -sączysmark do dzieła-bliźniaki Chciał ją dotknąć ale chyba poczuła zapach potu i szybko staneła,podciągneła za koszulke -spróbowałbyś to zrobić-marta -oni mi kazali!-sączysmark -ale ty to chciałeś zrobić-marta -hej!!mamy dwie opcje,albo wytresujemy smoki innym i uratujemy całą wioske naszą albo będziemy czekać,płakać aż wszyscy tam umrą!-astrid -czemu umrą?-śledzik -w wulkanie jest wielki straszny smok-czkawka -jeśli wypędzą smoki,on czy ona wyjdzie i będzie katastrofa-marta -i co?-czkawka -wytresujemy smoki!!!-wszyscy Szybko poszło nawet..Po kwandransie wszyscy mieli smoki.Ja miałam śmiertnika zębacza,bardzo piękna smoczyca która ma imie wichura.Śledzik ma gronkla o imieniu sztukamięs,sączysmark koszmara ponocnika Hakokieł a bliźniaki zębiroga zamkogłowego które nazywają się Jot i Wym. -dobra teraz dostaniecie coś zanim zrobie siodła-czkawka -liny?-śledzik -bez tego jest nie wygodnie,pozatym musimy już lecieć bo napewno spóźniliśmy się-marta -więc lećmy!-bliźniaki Marta leciała na furii,czkawka ze mną w końcu miał okazje mnie nauczyć latać a inni na swoich smokach.Marta uśmiechneła się do mnie bo wiedziała o co chodzi.Też sie ciesze. Perspektywa Czkawki Leciałem na smoku z Astrid.....moje marzenie sie spełniło -heejj!!czkawka-marta -co?!-czkawka -jaki mamy plan?-marta -ja szukam szczerbatka i atakuje czerwoną śmierć a wy tymczasem odwracacie jego uwage-czkawka -to dobrze bo zaraz jesteśmy-astrid Zgadza się zaraz jesteśmy i widać już było że statki płoneły a wandale uciekali przed 20 metrowym potworem!!Szczerbatek jest napewno na jednej z tych łodzi -do dzieła!!-marta -astrid widze szczerbatka ląduj -czkawka Wylądowaliśmy i szczerbatek odrazu chciał uwolnić siebie i uratować mnie od płomieni -co teraz czkawka?!-astrid -uwolnie szczerbatka i zaraz wracam,pomóż reszcie-czkawka-no już stary uwolnie ciebie -wraou!-mordka Zdjąłem drewnianą zapore na pysku ale pasów już nie umiałem.Przyjaciele walczyli a ja dalej próbowałem uratować swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.Ale nie udało się,łódź zatoneła a ja z szczerbim dalej próbowaliśmy.Nagle pojawiła się ciemność,straciłem siłe i wszystko,czułem jak ktoś mnie ratuje i rzuca na ląd. -tato?-czkawka A on zanurkował po szczerbatka.Uratował go!!Mordka stanął na ląd i zapytał się czy ratujemy przyjaciół.Szczerze?to...przegrywali,sączysmark z śledzikiem nieprzytomni to samo ich smoki,bliźniaki w ziemi jedyne co walczyły to astrid i marta z wichurą i furią. -dobry pomysł mordko-czkawka -czekaj,przepraszam....wiesz że nie musisz tego robić-stoik -jesteśmy wikingami,to ryzyko zawodowe-czkawka-dawaj mordko Wznieśliśmy się z moim ulubionym świstem. -marta teraz oni-astrid Poleciały ale w ostatniej chwili astrid została popchnięta przez ogon smoka....teraz nie żyje.Dobrze że marta ją złapała i uratowała,ale jego już nikt nie uratuje......ZABIJE GO!!! -zabijemy go za wszystkie smoki pożarte przez niego-czkawka -wr..-szczerbatek Zaatakowaliśmy go.Walka trwała dopóki szczerbatek nie stracił lotki. thumb|300px -teraz albo nigdy-czkawka Mieliśmy na myśli że ostateczne atakowanie.Strzeliliśmy plazmą żeby nas zobaczył i lecieliśmy w dół.Zaczekaliśmy aż zacznie mieć dym łatwozapalający się i strzeliliśmy!Zaczął palić się od środka jak i od zewnątrz bo przecież wszystko wokół nas było w ogniu,tylko wyspa była cała no prawie.Ale nie obeszło się bez spalenia lotki..zaraz że co? -dobra teraz bez żartów musimy wyjść z tego-czkawka Spróbowaliśmy się obrucić i resztką sił mordki lecieć wprost na....OGON!! -o....nie!!-czkawka Rąbneliśmy w ogon później ciemność.... Perspektywa Szczerbatka Walneliśmy w ogon mojego szefa,ale nieżyweego.Czkawka wyleciał z siodła,próbuje go złapać ale bez sensu,spadaliśmy w prost ogień.Dawaj szczerbatek!!dasz rade...dasz przecież jesteś nocną furią co nie?one nigdy sie nie poddawają!!mocne i wytrzymałe są.Musze go chwycić!!Udało się dopiero przed języczkami ognia.Chyba noga paliła sięale nie moja,o oł chyba czkawki.Marta i Furia zabiją mnie za to,że nie będzie mieć nogi.Ale napewno to zrozumieją.O jasny gwint!uderzyłem o ziemie! Za niedługo będą odcinki,napiszcie jakie powinny to być.I ta mina czkawki jak sie uśmiecha to rozwala mnie a was?Jak joker...jak joker...Powracając o odcinków minimalnie 5. 'Jak się zakłada smoczą akademię' Perspektywa Czkawki Od kiedy smoki zostały na berk,robią szkody i przeszkadzają wikingom.Stoik dostaje skargi od Pleśniaka i idzie z tym do czkawki. -jeśli coś z tym nie zrobisz,zamkniemy je w klatce-stoik -spokojnie,nie ma złych smoków,tylko takie które nie zostały wytresowane,pozatym możemy je wytresować!-czkawka -dobrze,ale jeśli dojdzie jeszcze więcej skarg to koniec!-stoik right -dobrze,ojcze...-czkawka Pobiegłem na góre i z hukiem zatrzasłem drzwi,aż szczerbatek sie obudził -spokojnie,śpij..-czkawka -mrr...-szczerbatek Następnego dnia,czkawka z przyjaciółmi usiłował wytresować smoki,ale nadaremno.Dzikie bestie nie słuchały pana smoków a do wodza przychodziło coraz więcej osób.W weekend zwołał wszytskich do twierdzy -Ludzie!!!od kiedy smoki zamieszkały z nami są same kłopoty,tak więc zamykamy je w klatkach na arenie!-stoik -ale tato!-czkawka -Taaakk!!!-ludzie -za późno czkawka-stoik Gdy wszyscy wyszli Pleśniak dowalił czkawce a Marta rzuciła w pleśniaka zupą,w dodatku astrid go przewróciła a reszta ciepała w niego pomidorami.Wreszcie poszedł,przyjaciele siedli w kółko i jedli zupę,a rczej ją mieszali. -nie chce żeby Wichura bła zamknięta,to moja najlepsza smocza przyjaciółka-astrid -nie możemy już nic zrobić,wodza trza słuchać-marta -nie będziemy mogli robić demolki-bliźniaki -kto mnie będzie drażnił?-sączysmark -z kim będe się bawił w rzucanie baraniem?-śledzik -nie wiem,nie wiem......-czkawka Nazajutrz smoki zostały zamknięte podwieczór,wszyscy poszli na ucztę oprócz jeźdzców smoków. -musimy coś zrobić!-czkawka -ciekawe co?-marta -no właśnie..-astrid -może naprawimy to co smoki zniszczyły?-mieczyk -mieczyk przymknij sie!-sączysmark -nie!to dobry pomysł!-astrid -to co drużyno?do dzieła!-czkawka Wszyscy w nocy naprawiali szkody smoków,rano wikingowie byli zdziwieni gdy zobaczyli brak szkód.Wódz powiedział pyskaczowi żeby czkawka i jego przyjaciele przyszli na arene.A tym czasem na arenie -napewno dostaniemy nagane!-śledzik -spokojnie,wszystko może będzie dobrze-marta -dzieci!!co wyśćie zrobili!!-pyskacz Wszyscy zaczerwinili się.Na początku wyszedł czkawka -przepraszamy,ale nie chcemy żeby smoki były zamknięte!-czkawka Wtedy rzyszedł wódz -nikt nie będzie sądzony,wręcz przeciwnie-stoik -że co?-marta -Od dzisiaj ta arena to smocza akademia a jej dyrektorem jest czkawka!-stoik -wow...-drużyna -to co?teraz to wasza miejscówka,urządzcie ją!-pyskacz Poszli -to...-szpadka -urządzamy akademie!-czkawka Pod wieczór wszystko było gotowe. -nie wiem jak wy ale ja ide spać-marta -to samo ja,dobranoc-astrid -Dobranoc!!-przyjaciele I tak mineło kilka przecudownych miesięcy aż do smoczego kwiatu. Smoczy kwiat Na wyspę Berk przypływa łódź Johanna Kupczego, słynnego handlarza, który często handluje z Wandalami. Astrid, Sączysmark,Marta, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, Stoick, Pyskacz, Wiadro i Czkawka wchodzą na pokład i szukają rzeczy dla siebie. Śledzik znajduje książce o biologii i wymienia się za mleczne, smocze zęby. Czkawka natomiast znajduje tusz od olbrzymiej kałamarnicy i wymienia się za własnoręcznie zrobiony kołowrotek. Na łódź przychodzi także Pleśniak. Johann Kupczy ma mu coś przynieść do domu. W tym momencie Straszliwiec podlatuje do koszy, które zamówił Pleśniak. Johann próbuje bezskutecznie go odpędzić, aż w końcu go odrzuca. Szczerbatek chce obronić smoka i podbiega do Johanna, jednocześnie rozbijając butelkę z tuszem.Mieczyk kupuje wielki posąg i od razu stawia go w Smoczej Akademii w celach treningowych. Gdy smoki trenują na nim, Szczerbatek zaczyna kichać i jednocześnie strzelać plazmą. Kiedy Czkawka lata z Astrid nad wioską, Szczerbatek znowu zaczyna kichać i spada na ziemię. Obok pokazuje się Straszliwiec Straszliwy, który zachowuje się podobnie - źle się czuje i traci równowagę. -Astrid,coś się dzieje,mordka nigdy tak nie kichała i traciła równowagi!-czkawka Chwile później przyszedł wódz z thornado,marta z błyską i inni -to musi być coś nowego,śledzik poszukaj w tej swojej książce o tym czymś-marta -czytałem i nic-śledzik -czekaj to wszystko się zaczeło kiedy johann przyjechał-astrid -to oznacza że musimy wynieść wszystko co jest nowe-stoik -inaczej smoki będą nieczynne-sączysmark Popołudniu wszyscy wyrzucili nowe rzzeczy.Ale to nie pomogło smoki dalej kichały. Przyjaciele odkrywają pojawienie się dziwnych roślin, które jak się okazuje noszą nazwę niebieskie oleandry. Okazuje się, że od Johanna kupił je Pleśniak i zasadził je nocą w wiosce. Jedyne antidotum na kwiat to jad Wrzeńca, który żywi się tymi roślinami. -teraz przegiął!-stoik Przyjaciele zmuszają Pleśniaka i wyruszają razem na poszukiwania wodnego smoka. Zwabiony kwiatami smok jest obezwładniony, ale szybko się uwalnia, wstrzykując jad Pleśniakowi. Po podróży wikingowie wracają do domu, gdzie Pyskacz wyciąga jad z tyłka Pleśniaka, po czym mówi, że nigdy nie widział gorszych rzeczy "niż tyły tego starucha" i musi iść pokrzyczeć do lasu. Po kilku godzinach wszystkie smoki zdrowie Burza nadchodzi Od kiedy smoki zamieszkały na Berk, stale niszczyły dachy domów, siadając na nich. W tym celu Czkawka wraz z Pyskaczem wymyślają siadowiska dla latających gadów. Wszyscy mieszkańcy angażują się w tę inicjatywę, a z czasem przy każdym domu powstaje siadowisko.Pewnej nocy nad Berk przychodzi straszliwa burza. Mieszkańcy są zaniepokojeni. Smok Czkawki, Szczerbatek, szuka schronienia przed burzą, ale bezskutecznie - w każde siadowisko, na którym przebywa, trafia piorun. Stale próbuje uciekać, lecz za każdym razem "przyciąga" do siebie wyładowania.Widząc zaistniałą sytuację, Pleśniak buntuje przeciwko smokowi mieszkańców twierdząc, że Thor rozgniewał się na Nocne Furie i trzeba pozbyć się ich z wyspy. Uzasadnia to tym, że według wikingów to "nieprawe pomioty burzy i samej, samiusieńkiej śmierci". -trzeba sie ich pozbyć!-pleśniak -bądź cicho!spokojnie nikt nie będzie się nikogo i niczego!-stoik -ale wodzu Thor się rozgniewał-wiking -ten kto go rozgniewał ten go musi przeprosić!-pyskacz Wszyscy się rozeszli.Następnego dnia to samo tylko nie szczerbatek a Furia próbowała sie schronić i trafiło ją. -Furia!!-marta Oddychała ale w ciężkim stanie.Gothi powiedziała że przeżyje.2 dni później -tłum jest zbyt zbuntowany musze uciekać z mordką astrid-czkawka -ale obiecaj że wrócisz!-astrid -jasne że wróce-czkawka Pers.Astrid Odleciał,chciałam mu powiedzieć swój sekret ale nie mam zbyt dużo odwagi na to.Tłum przyszedł -ty!gdzie on jest!-pleśniak -odleciał,szczęśliwy jesteś?-astrid Piorun uderzył przed nim,a wichura zakryła mnie skrzydłem. Persp.Czkawki -spokojnie...-czkawka Pioruny uderzały przed nami ale dlaczego w nas?Zagadka co to za zagadka... -uważaj!!-czkawka Piorun strzelił w ogon mordki i spadaliśmy w głąb lasu,tłum wikingów widział nas i lecieli także do lasu.Gdy byliśmy nadole zobaczyłem że Thor nie jest zły ,tylko metal przyciąga błyskawice.Przyszedł tłum i zabrał szczerbatka,zanim zdążyłem wytłumaczyć to nieporozumienie. -szybko wskakuj!-astrid Wsiadłem na wichure i lecieliśmy do kuźni,wziąłem włócznie i polecieliśmy do portu gdzie mój przyjaciel był załadowany na łodzi,a tata i pyskacz z wiadrem oraz grubym walczyli o niego dla mnie.Stanąłem na wysokim maszcie i krzyknąłem -to nie wina szczerbatka tylko metalu,to on przyciąga błyskawice-czkawka -czkawka uważaj!-marta -złaź z tamtąd!-stoik -to nie wina szczerbatka ani Furii tylko metal....-czkawka Film mi sie urwał...zaraz co?! Persp.Marty Widziałam jak prąd paraliżuje go i spada do wody szczerbatek szarpie się i wreszcie wydostaje się i wskakuje do wody a ja zanim.Ten uparty osioł został przygnieciony kratami które spadły na niego.Pomogłam szczerbatkowi podnieść kraty a raczej on podniósł je a ja wyciągnełam przyjaciela. -czkawka!!-stoik -marta!-astrid -mną sie nie zajmujcie tylko nim!-marta Jeju ale ta woda to naprawde była zimna!! -wraou...-szczerbatek -spokojnie,wszystko będzie dobrze,zapytaj sie Furii ona miała to samo co on-marta 4 Miesiące później Persp.Szczerbatka Furia wyzdrowiała a czkawka nie,codziennie trace nadzieje że wyzdrowieje. -szczerbatek chodź!nic nie jesz ani pijesz chodź !!-marta Chyba pójde,znowu będe widzieć te odniej oczy mają w sobie złość jak i troske o mnie.Zeszłem na dół -czemu nie jesz?znowu chodzi o czkawke?wyzdrowieje ale jeśli nie będziesz jeść i pić to go już nie zobaczysz bo będziesz w Valhalii-marta Tego to niechce,dała mi miske wody i dorsza,jak sie obruciła szybko zjadłem poczym prosiłem o więcej.Dostałem 2 beczki,jednak warto głodować,haha i to jeszcze dorsze moje ulubione. -idziesz?musimy dać czkawce i astrid zimny opatrunek-marta Astrid też została porażona?no nie!!mam pecha przez te stłuczone szkło czy co? -spokojnie jest chora,tylko gorączka nie martw się-marta Po pięciu minutach poszliśmy dać opatrunek,jak wychodziliśmy ktoś pociągnął mnie za ogon -wraou!!-mordka -cześć mordko teskniłeś?-czkawka -wreszcie się obudziłeś!-marta -tak,nareszcie...-czkawka -dobra zostań,musisz odpocząć i dostać leki furia pokaże ci jakie a ja ide do astrid ,ma gorączke to nara-marta Poszłam dać astrid opatrunek i pogadałyśmy chwile później przyszedł czkawka i powiedzieliśmy mu wszystko. Persp.Czkawki Wreszcie sie obudziłem,spałem aż 4 miesiące i nie wiem czy teraz usne w nocy.No cóż takie życie,wreszcie zobaczyłem szczerbatka,astrid,marte,wichure i furie która sie obudziła. Czkawka śmiejący się z czkawki Wow w tamtym roku poznaliśmy heathere,chorobe węgorza, i jak naiwny jest Albrecht Perfidny jeszcze tyle musi się zdarzyć że wow no ale teraz wracamy do teraźniejszości.Jestem w lochach dagura z martą,siedzimy w dwóch odzielnych kątach z powodu kłótni ale o co?to nie pamiętam.Chce ją przeprosić ale pytanie za co? Persp.Marty Ble,ble,ble chodź marta zobaczymy te miejsce gdzie skazywała mapa że są nocne furie ble,bleble.To teraz mamy te miejsce. -{czknięcie}-marta Ups..zaczerwieniłam się -hahaha!!-czkawka -czkawka śmieje się z koleżanki że dostała czkawke,dziwnie to brzmi-marta -śmiesznie to brzmi-czkawka Usłyszeliśmy trzask drzwiami to Albrecht -mam na ciebie haka!będe torturował marte a ty mi wszystko wyśpiewasz jak podbić berk!!-albrecht -to nie jest od niego słaby punkt,a tak w rzeczywistośći to ja prędzej ciebie kopne niż ty mnie!-marta Znowu dostałam ale mnie to już nie boli -walisz jak baba,jak baba!-marta -wcale że nie!-albrecht -oj no co?wielka dzidia strzela focha?-czkawka -uuu....ale ci dowalił-marta -ide stąd bo jesteśćie żałośni-albrecht zapomniał zamknąć krat -chodź musisz mi pomóc-marta -w czym?-czkawka -ty mi rozwiążesz a ja tobie-marta -aaaa...dobra-czkawka Po pięciu minutach bylismy nazewnątrz z smokami i uciekliśmy.Wkrótce będziemy na Berk Narrator W tym roku bohaterowie przeżyli : "Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię" "Wiking do wynajęcia" "Folwark zwierzęcy" "Okrutna parka" "W smokach nadzieja" "Albrecht i Łupieżcy" "Jak sobie wybrać smoka" "Krótka historia pewnego portretu" "Smoczy kwiat" "Słodka Heathera (część 1)" "Słodka Heathera (część 2)" "Festiwal Roztopów" "Bliźniacze szaleństwa" "Kiedy uderza piorun" "Co kryją smoki?" "Smarkaty Smarkacz" "Skręćkarcze Bagna" "Dziwnobarwny klejnot" "Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1)" "Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2)" Inne opisy pojawią się wkrótce w innych nextach Zaczynamy Obrońców berk!! 'Obrońcy Berk...' info: wszyscy mają 16,5 lat ''' '''po ukończeniu serialu będą moje historyjki dopiero później Smocze wyśćigi 'Pozwól żyć i latać pliss...' Persp.Marty Właśnie przesłuchujemy śledzika,idzie w zaparte -a może powiesz więcej gdy zgasimy światło?-marta -ee...-śledzik Zgasiliśmy światło i wszystko wyśpiewał.Wszyscy strzeliliśmy faceplama.Oświetliliśmy znowu -nie mogesz powiedzieć niczego o nas,może będzie lepiej jak powiesz tylko jak masz na imie i że nic nie wiesz?-czkawka -okej-śledzik -chodzcie idziemy-astrid -ej!!a ja?-śledzik E tam niech zostanie przywiązany do krzeszła przez chwile później odwiążemy go. Narrator: Czkawka udaje do portu, gdzie spotyka się ze Stoickiem. Wódz zakazuje wszystkim mieszkańcom latania na smokach. Syn nie zgadza się z tym rozporządzeniem, na początku przedstawia zagrożenie z strony Albrechta. Gdy to nie przemawia do ojca, wypomina mu zbytnią opiekuńczość, lecz wódz podtrzymuje swoje zdanie.Treser wraca do akademii i przekazuje złą wiadomość wszystkim jeźdźcom. Ci z niepokojem przyjmują rozporządzenie i pragną, by Czkawka wpłynął na zmianę decyzji Stoicka.Kiedy Czkawka, Szczerbatek, Astrid i Wichura wracają pieszo z akademii, jeźdźcy rozmawiają miedzy sobą o tej sytuacji. Wtedy Szczerbatek dostrzega zachodzące słońce i zaczyna dokuczać Czkawce. Astrid wypytuje tresera o smoka, ten opowiada jej, że o tej godzinie robili lot wokół wyspy. Dziewczyna, słysząc to, ubolewa nad losem Szczerbatka. -niestety nie polatamy staruszku-czkawka -dobrze,ja musze iść umówiłam się z martą na spotkanie-astrid-nara -nara-czkawka Szczerbatek długo wpatrywał się w niebo. By zwrócić uwagę tresera, udał się do kuźni, gdzie Czkawka budował swoją tarczę, ale ten tłumaczy mu, że nie mogą już latać. Pyskacz przychodzi do kuźni i wypytuje chłopaka, dlaczego tu jest, gdyż o tej porze zawsze latał z Szczerbatkiem, ale przypomina mu się rozporządzenie wodza. Następnie daje do zrozumienia młodzieńcowi, że może w nocy latać na smoku. Szczerbatek, czując co ma na myśli Pyskacz, chce przekonać do tego Czkawkę. -no dobrze,za chwile polecimy-czkawka -wraou!!-szczerbatek Persp.Czkawki'''Pięć minut potem -skończyłem,możemy polatać-czkawka Wsiadłem na swojego przyjaciele i lecieliśmy,nagle przed nami śmigły dwie smoczyce,czułem zapach lawendy.Tylko astrid tak pachnie.Lece za nimi,zatrzymały się podleciałem do nich. -a wiecie że nie można latać?-czkawka -CZKAWKA!!!-marta -nie strasz nas tak!-astrid Gadaliśmy troche iii...tak przeleciała noc. Racja po mojej stronie Astrid i Czkawka wpadają na pomysł, by stworzyć organizację Nadziemny Krąg, która działałaby tylko w nocy. Pierwszą osobą, do której się udali był Sączysmark. Ten, słysząc taką propozycję, pyta się Hakokła o zdanie i decydują wziąć w tym udział.Następnie udają się do Mieczyka i Szpadki, ci jednak nie mogą zrozumieć zasady panującej w klubie, ale włączają się do projektu.Śledzik, słysząc o lataniu w nocy, wypowiada się negatywnie na temat pomysłu. Czkawka zaczyna wymyślać, jak może być szanowany Śledzik po tym, jak uratują wioskę. Chłopak, słysząc o własnym pomniku, postanawia przyłączyć się do klubu.Do Marty poszli ostatni gdyż była wezwana do wodza.Zapytali później o szczegóły ta odparła że widział astrid i ją na smokach i mają kare,muszą niańczyć czkawke gdy on pojedzie na kontrakt do innych plemion.Dziewczyna zgodziła się razem z smokiemPierwszym miejscem, w jakie udali się członkowie kręgu była wyspa Zmiennoskrzydłych. Tam poznają dogłębnie panujące na tym terenie smoki (sposób polowania i ich specjalne zdolności).Tymczasem w kuźni, gdy Pyskacz próbuje uruchomić tarczę Czkawki, przychodzi do niego Stoick po poprawione siodło dla Thornada. Przyjaciel nie może zrozumieć, po co mu siodło, skoro panuje zakaz latania na smokach. Ten odpowiada mu, że ktoś musi pilnować Berk i zakazuje kowalowi mówić o tym Czkawce.Następnie jeźdźcy badali znaki pozostawione przez Tajfumeranga. Sączysmark, którego mało interesowało to zajęcie, zauważa nadlatującego smoka. Wtedy wszyscy uciekają. Podczas lotu nad wodą zauważają Stoicka i Thornado. Chcąc pozostać niezauważeni, chowają się w chmury. Bliźniaki wylatują z nich i zostają spostrzeżeni przez wodza. Ten chce ich złapać, lecz wszyscy rozpraszają się i jak najszybciej wracają do domów. Większości jeźdźców udaje się uniknąć wodza, jedynie Śledzik zostaje nakryty.Stoick i Pyskacz przeprowadzają przesłuchanie Śledzika, by wyciągnąć od niego informacje o Nadziemnym Kręgu. Ten jednak stosuje się do rad Czkawki i wypowiada jedynie regułkę, nawet jak gaśnie światło nie wyjawia tajemnicy. Gdy Śledzik chwali się w akademii swoim osiągnięciem, Czkawka postanawia tymczasowo wstrzymać działanie klubu. Nagle pojawia się Sączysmark i Hakokieł, którzy zauważyli łodzie Łupieżców niedaleko Berk.Czkawka informuje o tym Stoicka, ten wypytuje go skąd o tym wiedzą, po czym każe treserowi zwołać jeźdźców. Gdy otwiera drzwi, stoi w nich Śledzik i Sztukamięs, a za nim pozostali członkowie akademii.Albrecht, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy w końcu zaatakuje Berk, z daleka dostrzega jeźdźców. Stoick nakazuje młodzieży czekać, a z Thornado atakują łodzie Łupieżców. Gdy daje sygnał, jeźdźcy ruszają do starcia. Albrecht, widząc to, wypuszcza Zmiennoskrzydłe. Członkowie akademii szybko opanowują dzikie smoki, Czkawka każe pozostałym odprowadzić dzikie smoki, a z Szczerbatkiem leci pomóc ojcu. Razem z Stoickiem atakują łodzie Łupieżców, ale ich ataki niwelują się nawzajem, nie wyrządzając poważnych szkód Łupieżcom. Albrecht postanawia wycofać okręty, Czkawka uważa, że tym razem Albrecht miał dużo lepszy plan niż oni.Tymczasem Pleśniak, Bestial i Łupieżcy podkładają w jaskiniach wyspy Berk jaja Szeptozgona.Czkawka dosiada się do stołu, przy którym jest jego ojciec. Stoick zaczyna opowiadać synowi, że źle zrobił, zakazując im latać. Postanawia wypytać tresera o Nadziemny Krąg, ten mu przekazuje pierwszą zasadę. Na pomoc Wrzeńkowi!!! Poszukując Krzykozgona, jeźdźcy smoków rozdzielają się i badają różne wyspy. Astrid i Sączysmark lecą osobno, zaś Czkawka, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka przez przypadek trafiają na wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłych. Widzą leżącego na plaży smoka z gatunku Wrzeniec, on jednak na nich spogląda i nadyma się, by zaatakować wrzącą wodą. Gwałtownie uciekają i próbują dociec, dlaczego wodny smok leży na plaży. Tymczasem Sączysmark podrywa Astrid, ku zniecierpliwieniu dziewczyny. Zauważają, że na wyspie nastąpiła niewielka lawina, a kilka dużych kamieni spadło na skrzydło Wrzeńca. Z tego powodu smok nie może sam odlecieć i jest uwięziony na wyspie. Nie może wrócić do morza. Jeźdźcy lądują na plaży i oceniają sytuację. Czkawka występuje z gromady i wyciąga rękę, by zdobyć zaufanie smoka. On jednak nadyma się i pluje wrzątkiem. Na szczęście chłopak w porę ucieka. Smok staje się bardzo agresywny i odstrasza resztę. Uderza skrzydłem smoki, a jeźdźcy spadają z ich grzbietów i lądują w różnych miejscach. Szpadka ląduje tuż przed nosem Wrzeńca.Kiedy Jot i Wym rusza jej na pomoc, smok pluje wrzątkiem i odstrasza go. Szpadka boi się, jednak nie pozostaje jej nic innego, jak stać spokojnie. Tymczasem Wrzeniec obwąchuje Szpadkę. Okazuje się, że jakiś czas wcześniej posmarowała swoje włosy olejem po rybach, żeby zwiększyć ich wytrzymałość. Smok, wąchając je, przypomniał sobie rodzinny dom - ocean. Daje się wytresować Szpadce, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich jeźdźców. W międzyczasie, Sączysmark wciąż nie daje żyć Astrid. W pewnym momencie podejmuje ona kontratak, udając, że zakochała się w Sączysmarku. Chłopak jest zdezorientowany i zamyka się. Szpadka, rozmawiająca z Wrzeńcem, zauważa, że jego skóra traci swój intensywny kolor i szarzeje. Jeźdźcy domyślają się, że smok musi jak najszybciej znaleźć się z powrotem w oceanie i postanawiają spróbować zdjąć kamienie z jego skrzydła. W tym czasie atakują ich Zmiennoskrzydłe. Udaje im się je odstraszyć. Szpadka opiekuje się Wrzeńcem, którego nazywa Wrzeniek. -teraz zajmij się nim żeby nami się nie przejmował-czkawka -ale w jaki sposób?!-szpadka -poudawaj czkawke tak jak zawsze!-marta -miałem to właśnie powiedzieć!-mieczyk -że mnie poudawać?Marta!-czkawka -cicho bądź,nie przeszkadzaj szpadce-marta -Dzieńdobry miły smoczku!chcesz poprzyjaźnimy się,odpadła mi noga,jestem czkawka i kocham wszystkie smoki!-szpadka -hahahaha!!!-wszyscy oprócz czkawki i szpadki -ja wcale tak nie mówie! i pozatym nie odpadła mi noga jasne?-czkawka' '''Persp.Czkawki Pró''bowałem podlecieć ale wrzeniec dalej nie chciał pomocy.'' ''-może zaśpiewał kołysanke którą mama śpiewała ci gdy bałaś się ciemnośći?-mieczyk'' ''-ty sie bałeś ciemnośći a ja ciebie-szpadka'' ''-śpiewaj!!-astrid'' Śpij Wikingusiu, śpij mi, śpij, Bo zły pan przyjdzie i oczko wykole ci. Wróg niech nie dojrzy twych słabszych stron, Bo twych jelit sznurem zaozdobi skroń. A jeśli smok twój usłyszy szloch To zetrze ci kości całkowicie w proch. Smok zrobił zgorszoną mine -to chyba nie było miłe dla niego-śledzik Ja obiecuję, jeśli nie zjesz mnie, Za chwilę już w morzu będziesz kąpał się. Ruszcie się trochę, błagam was, Bo nie wiem już, co mu śpiewać mam. Dedyk dla Hakakieł za oczekiwanie na nexta! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach